Play The Music Box: Song of my Life
by Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles
Summary: Everybody's favorite piano player has written the world's (supposedly) most beautiful song, but it's not as bunnies-in-a-flower-field as one may think... Warning, suggested character death


**Play the Music Box; the song of my life. **

.

.

.

His music is a song never heard before. The world's greatest composers watch him play and listen in awe, the pure sound like honey to the ear.

His expression puzzles them, though, as they listen to the music.

He is playing the most beautiful, heart wrenching song they have ever heard, but his face remains emotionless as his fingers dance across the ivory keys.

And when he is finished, the theatre is silent.

He stands, faces the crowd with a nearly monotonous face save for the melancholy smile, and bows.

The world's greatest composers erupt into stunned applause as Soul straightens up, smile gradually disappearing.

And then he walks away, leaving them to cheer after him, letting the sound of awe fade into silence.

It's just another concert to him, after all.

Just another concert, where he plays her song.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He's in their room, playing the song that is like a memory to him.

In a way, it is.

The piano trills high and fast, and he remembers that time when they were running for their lives, in the academy, laughing because it was their first date and nothing had ever felt so right before.

And then the song goes very deep, and ominous, and it brings back the memory of when he'd held her up after Asura had first been awakened.

Each new pitch and tone reminds him of a moment of the time they spent together.

And the song is always finished with fast, panicked wailing high pitched keys, companioned by the same dark tone from the Asura memory, until the entire song fades into a slowly ending pulse of a low beat.

Until the pulse finally stops.

Just like her heart did.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Whatcha playin?" It's really enduring, to hear the composed Maka Albarn using such a language that she'd usually scorn for being "illiterate", and "uneducated". He smiles and leans back so that his fluffy white hair is pressing up against her throat. _

_"Nothing, really. Just a little mess of notes that have been playing in my head."_

_Maka hummed, and he could feel it through his head. _

_"What's it called?"_

_"It doesn't really have a name yet, Maka," he snorts, fingers softly pressing against an ivory key. _

_She laughs quietly, and leans over him to grab his sheet music. _

_"Is this all part of... That?" She asks softly, bright green eyes skimming the paper with what might have appeared to be a critical expression, but Soul knew she was admiring his work. _

_"Quiet a lot for it to just be a 'mess of notes'," she mused. Soul shrugged, and started to play it from the beginning. _

_"I just picked a couple of tones that reminded me of certain memories," he muttered. Being sentimental was not cool, and Soul Evans was all about being cool. _

_Maka beamed. "It's really pretty," she breathed. _

_"You should come up with a name for it based on the memories it contains."_

_"They're mostly just memories of you," he said, hardly realizing that those six words practically destroyed any cool points he had. Maka blinked in surprise, and a warm blush peppered her cheeks. _

_She set the sheet music back against the piano so Soul could continue playing. _

_"The music box..." He says quietly. Maka looks down at him questioningly. Soul grins, bearing his shark teeth with pride. "It will be called, The Music Box."_

_Maka tilted her head with an amused smile. _

_"Alright," she finally said. "Play the Music Box, Soul. The Song of My Life."_

**XxX**

**Herm…. No clue what that was…. But hey, I haven't written anything for Soul Eater in a couple months (not that I should be writing anymore one-shots until I've updated my other stories, no matter how short this is)….. and yeah, this one is pretty short, but I … I have no excuse. =.=**

**Anyway, in case you're confused and wondering, Maka and Soul were out doing something or other and something killed her… idk, he just becomes all dark and gloomy and stops caring about everything. And before that, as noted in the italics, Maka was wondering what Soul was playing… well he started writing "the music box" a while before that moment, using his memories of them together to write the verses. After she died, he was able to finish the song with the ending note of her "heartbeat", or the fading pulse. For some reason, when he played "The music box", people fell in love with it and Soul became famous…**

**Dear Kami…. My explanation of the fic is almost as long as the fic itself…. Shadows you fail .**

**Haha…. Anyways, hope you lovely dumplings enjoyed this weird… thing… and continue to enjoy the amazing things you find on this wonderful website!**

**(Why do I sound so weird in that last sentence?)**

**X3 oh and I don't own Soul Eater… but I do… maybe? own the Music Box: Song of my Life…**


End file.
